Citizen and the Scientist
by Sterling Mack
Summary: Nate and Ray try and find a way to tell the team about their relationship until an accident forces them to come out sooner than planned.


Citizen and the Scientist

By Stirling Mack

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORY LINE OF DC'S LEGENDS OF TOMMORROW ALL RIGHTS RESEREVED TO DC COMIC FRANCHISE!

ALSO, THIS CONTAINS MAN ON MAN SEX IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT PLEASE STOP READING!

Chapter 1: Coming out and getting him back.

Nate wakes up next to his boyfriend Ray, they have been dating in secret for about three months now and Nate is tired of hiding his love from the rest of the team. He knows they would be supportive but something is holding him back, he isn't sure if Ray loves him or not. He has tried to figure it out by being sneaky but Ray always gives half answers. "Today is the day!" Nate says under his breath. "I'm tired of waiting for Ray to say it, today I will say I love you!" Nate gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and his boo-thang when he runs into Zari, even though she's new to the team she has her suspicions about Ray and Nate being a couple. "Making breakfast for the team?" Zari asks since Nate is making way more food than one person can eat. "…yeah…the team you have pancakes in 2042, right?" Nate says nervously brushing off Zari's comment.

Later that day Ray decides to do team bonding exercises to get Zari more comfortable with the team. "Is now a good time, I mean everyone is here. But I don't know when we would get a chance to be alone today." Nate thinks to himself. All of a sudden in the middle of a trust exercise between Ray and Mick, Ray disappears. "RAY!" Nate screams in panic as he watches the love of his life disappear right before his eyes. Gideon explains that Ray was found dead as a child back in 1988. The team straps in and time jumps to 1988 to see what happened to Ray. When they arrive in 1988 Ray flickers back into existence Nate runs to Ray embracing him in a hug and kisses him. "I thought I'd lost you, Ray…I love you!" Nate says not realizing he just kissed Ray in front of the whole team. Without missing a beat Ray looks Nate in the eyes and says, "It's about time you said it, I love you too!" Meanwhile the team is standing in the bridge watching this cheesy love scene happen until Sarah breaks the silence, "I'm happy for the both of you but how long has this been going on?" They explain that they have been dating for three months and were waiting for the right time to tell everyone.

The team gets ready to head out into the field and find out why Ray was reported dead as a child. They soon find out that child Ray has befriended a baby Dominator. The team plans to get the alien away from child Ray without causing any more damage to the timeline. Ray and Zari break into Ray's old house to try and steal he baby Dominator only to find out that child Ray has skipped school. They two hide in hopes of child Ray leaving soon but things only get worse once Ray's mother comes home angry that Ray skipped school. Nate and Amaya go up to the house to distract Ray's mom so Ray and Zari can escape. Slight problem child Ray sneaks out of his room with the baby dominator in his backpack after hearing some comments his mom made about him. Ray having shrunk down was mistaken as a toy and put in child Ray's backpack to keep the baby Dominator company. Zari chases after child Ray and eventually catches up to him but both her and child Ray are captured by government agents. Nate panics because Ray was captured along with Zari and child Ray. "We have to get them back!" Nate yells in distress. Sarah reassures Nate that they will get him back and reminds him that the government agents don't even know they have him all they know is that they have Zari and child Ray. Back at the government agent's headquarters Ray manages to sneak by the agents to free Zari and get child Ray out of danger. During all the chaos Zari and child Ray manage to free the baby Dominator and bring him to his mother who is chasing the team through the forest. They got the baby Dominator back with its mother. Nate runs up to Ray and kisses him "I was so worried about you!" Nate says looking lovingly into Rays eyes. "You know I always come back." Ray says kissing Nate. "Oh, why don't you two get a room already!" Sarah says jokingly and Nate replies with "Don't worry, we will." Nate winks as him and Ray walk back to the Waverider hand-in-hand.

Chapter 2: I couldn't love you anymore than I already do.

DISCLAIMER GAY SEX AHEAD! IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS STOP READING NOW!

Nate and Ray get back on the Waverider and immediately start making out and running each other into the walls trying to get to their room. They finally arrive after several failed attempts to get there, "You know…we really should…watch where we're going…next time. I think…I got some bruises…coming in here." Nate said in between kisses. Ray laughs and says he'll try and navigate better next time. The two rip each other's clothes off in a frenzy, Nate starts kissing Ray down his neck, then moves to his perfectly defined chest, plays with his nipples for a bit, then finally gets down to Ray's boxers. Ray gives a very desperate nod of approval, wanting his dick to be free from the constraints of his boxers. Nate slowly and seductively lowers Rays boxers and frees his beast of a cock. Nate licks the underside of Rays beast causing Ray to moan in ecstasy. Nate takes the tip of Ray's head in his mouth, Ray begs for Nate to go deeper but Nate wants to savor the moment. Nate slowly starts to bob his head up and down sending waves of pleasure over Ray's body. Nate finally takes the whole thing in his mouth, Ray arching his back in pleasure, Nate comes off of Ray's dick with a loud 'pop' sound. Ray whimpers not wanting the blowjob to stop Nate goes up to Ray and starts kissing him again. Ray knows what is going to happen next, he gets a bottle of lube out of his bedside table and lubes up one of his fingers, slowly inserting it into Nate's entrance. Nate lets out a moan in between kisses, ray moves his finger in and out preparing Nate and he slowly slips in a second finger stretching Nate and making his final preparations. "God Ray just fuck me please!" Nate says in pleasure. "Since you want it so bad, here it is, just let me know if it hurts." Ray says in a dominant voice. Nate lowers himself down onto Rays 10.5 in cock, letting out a hiss of pain and pleasure. Nate takes a moment to adjust to Ray's size and begins to bounce up and down on Ray. Meanwhile Ray can't help but notice that Nate's cock has "steeled up" and decides to not let a good hard on go to waste. He grabs Nate's 9 in cock and begins to stroke it. Nate starts to moan out of pure ecstasy, knowing he's reaching his limit Nate lets out a moan loud enough to be heard throughout the ship and erupts all over Ray's chest and causing him to tighten around Ray's cock. Ray can't take it anymore and with and equally loud moan bursts inside Nate. Nate collapses on top of Ray, both of them breathing heavily, Ray slides out of Nate and starts cuddling him. "Next time I'll be doing the fucking." Nate says to Ray, Ray just smiles and says okay. "Nate, I don't think I could love you any more than I do right now." Nate smiles and kisses Ray, the two then fall asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 3: The perfect wake-up call

Ray wakes up next to Nate, this is rare because usually Nate wakes up way before Ray does but this time Ray wanted to give Nate a very special wake-up call. He starts kissing lightly on Nate's neck causing him to squirm and smile in his sleep, Ray then moves on down to play with Nate's nipples, licking both of them slowly and sensually. He makes a point to kiss each one of Nate's abs, until finally he reaches it, Nate's cock. Nate sleeps naked which is something that drives Ray insane with hornyness. He licks Nate's cock starting from his balls and moves up slowly to the tip of his dick. This outside force is enough to cause Nate to wake up, "Well good morning to you too handsome." Nate says smiling down at Ray. Ray continues to suck on Nates cock until it is nice and wet, Nate rolls Ray onto his side and discovers that Ray has already prepared himself for Nate. Nate smiles and slowly pushes the tip of his dick into Ray. Ray lets out a quiet moan as he gets used to Nate inside of him, then he tells Nate to go and Nate starts thrusting into Ray. Nate slides his hand down and starts stoking Ray's dick. They go for about fifteen minutes then Nate lays Ray on his back and re-enters him. Still stroking Rays dick Nate picks up his thrusting pace, Ray can feel the build-up in his balls and erupts straight up into the air hitting Nate in the face and getting some in his hair. This causes Nate to go over the edge and cum deep inside Ray. Nate wipes off the cum on his face and licks it up, then he leans down to give Ray a big kiss, Ray can taste his cum in Nates mouth. "I loved the wake-up call." Nate says smiling as the two get up to go take a shower together.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed this, this is a ship that I have been behind for a while now and I don't see any fanfiction for Rate (Ray+Nate). So I hope you liked it!


End file.
